(Creepypasta)Starry Night
Credits: Written by:SpringThing14 Animatronics by:Candy crush dude Huamns by:SpringThing14 Based off:One Week at Star's Enjoy! ---- Hello, whoever is reading this. I'm a 14-year-old girl named Rita. Have you ever been to one of those high school parties? You know, DJs, dancing, hot chicks, that one guy who sits on a high platform and squirts whipped cream into the mouths of those who walk by. Well, I've been to several. All of them were magnificent. If you were at even my least favorite one, you wouldn't have wanted to leave. Well, you also probably know that things can get kind of, you know, messed up. I remember once, my friend Amy slipped on a spot where an entire bottle of soda spilled. Luckily, nothing was broken; however, she had a bruise on the back of her head. The hair covered it up, though, so there wasn't a need for her to go like, "Oh, I'm so ugly now!" or, "Oh no-Fruits will break up with me!" Fruits was the nickname for her boyfriend, Daniel. It was probably because he always had fruit with his school lunch, while most kids didn't. Yeah, things can go wrong at parties. But, this went, perhaps, too wrong. And, some lives were lost. This is one of the most terrifying moments of my life. The last of it. "Is my locker broken?" I said to myself. I was struggling to open it. Even turning my key the right way, it still didn't open. It felt as if pressure was pushing on it, and like someone was holding it closed. At my last attempt, it finally opened by itself, which is when Marty jumped up, wearing some cat head. "Did I get you?" he asked after my scream. "Well, YEAH!" I responded. "What was that for, and...where did you get that hollow head from?" "Star the Cat," he answered. "Since my family is rich, we bought the old animatronics from Star's Cookies N' Sweets at an auction." "Where's that?" I asked. "It was that kid's bakery party place in Virginia," he answered. "Never heard of it. Now, can I please get my backpack?" I asked. "Hm, sure," he answered. Maybe I should tell you about Marty. He was super popular, mostly because his family is rich. They have about 3 million dollars, considering that they won the lottery for 10 million back a few years ago. They donated 2 million to charity and used the rest to buy themselves a mansion and some other stuff to go with it. Marty himself is an African American, with not too dark yet not too light colored skin, and curly black hair. On our way out of school, he told me about this massive party he was throwing at his house. Since his parents would be out of town for the following two days, the house was mostly his. He's the oldest child in the family, so his 2 brothers and 3 sisters wouldn't be a problem. Pretty much the whole school was invited. It's hard to believe he took a large portion of time to send invitations to everyone. And, if that many people were invited, I knew it would rock. Not to mention, I was hoping to see Neil that night. Neil's my boyfriend, and I wanted to see if we could do our first actual kiss. Sorry if you don't want to hear all of this romantic junk, but I just want to give you some detail. Anyways, I rode the bus back home. I could have told you about all of that stuff, but it was just me having plain conversations with my friends. When I was dropped off, I walked onto the driveway. For some reason, mom and dad were gone. Their cars were nowhere to be seen. Maybe-the garage? I took our small stone walkway to the front door. Standing on our threshold, I grabbed my keys and let myself inside. Just as some attempt to see if anyone was home, I said, "I'm home." No response. You see, what's weird is that my parents don't often park in the garage. They will usually only park there if they need to. Honestly, all our garage is, really, just my dad's work and storage area. Sometimes, however, me and my friends hang out in there. It's a pretty cool place to hang out, for us at least. Back to the strange thing, I walked upstairs, entered my room, and tossed my backpack onto the bed. I usually hang it up on my doorknob, but I would worry about that after. I then ran back downstairs and went into out garage. Opening the door, I realized that there really was no one home. Well, except for me, of course. I turned around, shut the door, and went back upstairs. I guess I would, just, get ready for the party. My parents are almost careless about my actions. I could say, "Mom, I'm riding my bike to the beach," and she wouldn't care. By the way, the beach is 2.3 miles away from our house. Surprising, right? I walked into the bathroom to braid my hair a bit. It was slightly messed up. I did a few more things in there, such as taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I didn't want to smell like a hog, or have dung breath. After that, I went back into my room. I changed into my best dress, which was a hot-pink color. After putting it on, I looked into the bathroom mirror. I said to myself that I looked good, and that I was pretty much ready. Since the party would start in a few hours, I just passed time by texting, reading, and watching some TV. Finally, I checked the clock. It said 7:11, so I decided to get going. The party officially started at 7:45, which was only about a half-an-hour away from now. I slipped my best shoes on, and walked over. Since Marty's house was only three houses away from the left side of mine, I just had to walk. As I made my way across the sidewalk, I actually saw a guy get pulled over by a cop for speeding. People these days, ugh. Anyways, the thought came to me again that told me mom and dad weren't home yet. I wondered what they were doing, especially since they didn't mention anything and they didn't call. I wanted to call, but I suspected they were in the middle of something important. It reminded me of that one movie or TV show scene where the most important, most serious thing is happening. Then, all of the sudden, the cell phone rings. Fantastic. If you can imagine that in real life, you'll know. I told myself I would call during the party, though. Finally, I made it over to Marty's house. Surprisingly, only a few people were there. I saw some bikes and cars parked, so some people must be inside. I approached his door, and then rang the electric doorbell. I'm pretty sure it played throughout the house, so even on the third floor you could hear it. That, as you can see, is one of the useless installments wealthy people put into their homes. Marty answered, and welcomed me in. I saw some spectacular things there. They ranged from soda fountains, tons of epic neon lights, wait, that stuff's normal. For his house, at least. A portion of the people I saw there were in swimsuits, which I now wished I had wore over. But still, some of the other girls had dresses like mine, or, were basically tomboys. I chatted with Marty for a while, since I was one of his closest friends. Finally, the party began. Here's a short summary of it. Then, it gets interesting... It started off with just some hanging and chatting. Among at least 800 people, which isn't t a large amount of people at all. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. Then, there was a dance party, where I finally met up with Neil. Then, I danced with Neil for a competition. Next, a popular rapper sang some songs. I would tell you his name, but I'm just trying to keep this short. Okay, fine, I forgot and I'm too lazy to ask anyone. Anyways, we just did some activities from then. Around midnight, me and Neil stood on the third floor porch. Me and Neil finally started to make out, and we kissed. Again, sorry if you hate the romantic stuff. But again, I'm giving you detail! Then, after we kissed, I went back inside. But what was weird was that nobody was there. Marty came out of a hallway, and told me something. It was hard, mostly because people were screaming from downstairs. He was gasping for breath, as if he just ran up the stairs swiftly. He then told me, "HIDE!" I wanted to ask, but just hid anyway. I told Neil to come in. Then, after about thirty seconds, we found ourselves in a large closet with the door locked. Another wealthy feature-closet door locks. Neil, Marty, Casey, Ron, and I were hiding inside. I then heard a knock on the closet, where Marty's brothers and sisters were asking to come in. Marty let them in, and they said they followed us. By the way, let me clear up some of these people. Casey, one of Marty's closest friends. Ron, another one of Marty's closest friends. Mariah, one of Marty's sisters. Gena, another sister. Abigail, another one. Bruce, Marty's brother. Finally, Robert, his other brother. We were all stuck in fear. I had no idea what was going on, and just stood inside the large closet. I looked around, and saw that it was basically...I'm not sure. I saw some plastic chairs in there, which were the ones you'd carry outside to put onto your porch. Not only that, but I also saw some pieces of...metal? They looked a lot like they were a part of something. It included a metal leg, and...wait...a...black...I'm not sure how to describe it... What I also saw was...a plastic eyeball? I was curious about it, and Marty then turned off the old lamp that spilled light into the room. Yes, the room's so big, I'm just going to call it a room from here on out. Then, it went mostly dark. The only light was the light from the larger room beyond the main door. It shone under the door, and some light made it in here. I finally asked Marty, "What's going on?" Marty replied with, "Stay calm, and don't make a single noise." Being puzzled, I whispered, "Wait, what?" Marty cupped his hand on my mouth, and I was surprised he knew where I was when it was mostly pitch-black in here. All of the sudden, the light in the outside room got turned off. It sounded like someone flicked it off. Who was out there? Could've it been someone looking for us? We were all shaking. Then I thought to myself, "Is there some killer on the loose in here? Casey whispered, "Oh &@$/." After that, there was only silent breathing from the people in the now called room. I decided to sit down against the wall, and just hope for the best. But, then......... I don't like to remember how I felt during this. I just got done taking a silent breath, and then a slight scratch was heard on the main door. From the outside room. I whispered to myself, "Oh my gosh!" with some other silent debate from the others. All having the same thought, we were silent. Then, another scratch. A little louder. I stood up, being ready to just run. Another few scratches that were louder and stronger went against the door. Mariah whispered, "Be prepared!" while shuddering in fear. I my heart was racing. Scratches from many parts of the door frightened all of us. Then a punch. Then another punch. Then another. Until, a gaspingly large hole broke through the door. We all screamed, and then a kick slammed at the door. It broke another hole, and after more horrific slams and kicks, the door broke. What we saw was horrific. It looked like a peach shadow, it...it...had one floppy ear on its left side. The other wasn't even there. Shattered, glowing eyes aligned with us. It had a large and cracked golden molecule on one of its eyes. One of its arms was shattered, with tons of metal and wires showing. Its stomach had two large cuts on each side. The legs were so torn, they resembled greatly-shredded paper, but more soft. Both feet showed a large portion of metal toes, each with a sharp metal end to them. Screams filled the room like a tsunami broke through the wall and filled it all the way to the ceiling. It walked towards us, we all were still screaming. Hearts racing, and legs shaking. "RUFFY PUPPY!" Marty shouted,"RUN!" Most of us made it, but Marty's sister, Gena, was held to the ground by the so-called Ruffy Puppy. We watched in horror as the machine pushed her in a corner, scratching her with its some-what sharp fingers. Then, Mariah had enough, and wanted to take a chance. Pushing through those in front of her, she confronted Ruffy. He then pushed away Gena's body, and jumped onto Mariah. She was crushed by tons of metal, and eventually couldn't breath, suffocated, and with all the weight and scratching....she died, with her head against the wall. Ruffy tried to go back to Gena. She, however, ran for her life and made it to us. Our group darted out of that area, and went down to the second floor of Marty's house. We all needed to stay in a group. We went down the staircase to the second-to-last floor, and then started to ask questions. "Why would Ruffy do that?" Casey asked. "I...I don't know," Marty replied. I was at first sure that something was up. But what, exactly? We were downstairs. Onto the second floor. I'm surprised that no one even seemed to noticed that Mariah was, you know, dead. Anyways, we walked into the place where we heard that rapper from earlier. It was in Marty's second living room. He literally has two living rooms. Casey said he heard something. "It sounded like...metal or something," he said. I feared; could it be another demonic killer robot? This almost felt like just a creepy pasta posted on the Internet. This, however, was real. We then found a staircase to the 1st floor. Everyone felt relieved. I was the first one to walk down. I made my way down. I stepped on each stair, until the one. The stair wasn't even there. It disappeared, and I fell down into the basement, from what it seemed. I landed on my back, but on some withered mattress. Neil called, "Are you okay down there?" "Yeah, I think so. I landed on a mattress." Marty appeared, and shouted, "Look throughout the basement. Down some hallways, there's a way out." Supposedly, I was stuck down there. For now. I got up. I asked, "What are you guys going to do?" "We're going to escape this place, whatever the $&/@ is going on," said Casey. "Oh, so we just LEAVE her there?" Marty replied. "She'll make it out. C'mon," said Casey. "We're going to wait at the front step of the basement exit," Marty said. "Well, okay, why don't you go become something's meal with your girlfriend!" "She's my friend, not girlfriend. She's got Neil. And, you're not acting like much of a friend, you know," Marty replied. "Join her," said Casey. "Wha-" was all Marty could say, until Casey pushed him down the dark hole. "Crap," said Marty, "Well, on the bright side, I can get you out of here." "We should stay quiet," I said. Whatever is up with these...things....they must be intelligent. "And, FYI, we stored three of the robots down here," Marty said. "Why, isn't that great?" I sarcastically replied. We walked, trying to make a slight amount of noise. "Okay, we need to go down that hallway, take a left, go through the laundry room, and go through my dad's "workshop" to come to the staircase. Then, we'll sprint out the door," Marty whispered. "Okay," I replied. We walked to the hallway, which was only lit by the dim light of a bulb. That was, until it went out. It actually became pitch black. The only light came from the hole in the stairs, which was still slightly visible. "No, /$&@," said Marty. We were stuck in pure darkness. I tried tiptoeing forward, until Marty pulled me back, and I was surprised he was able to see me. "Go in that closet," he told me. Unbelievably, I saw a closet. Both me and Marty locked ourselves in. The figure walked by the door. We saw it. "Who's that?" I asked Marty. "Oscar the Penguin," he replied, "now be quiet." Oscar, supposedly, passed by, leaving us no harm. We waited another minute, until exiting the closet. We walked down the hallway, in the pitch-black darkness. "Did you hear that?" Marty asked. "I think so," I replied. It got louder. Even louder. Until we were done for. The largest cat you've ever seen stood before us. It was a bright-cyan color. It had two white tuffs on each side of its face. It has a black bow tie, and a white belly beneath it. Several cracks appears, and some wires dangling out. It was, twitching its head. It would do a spin every now and then, until, it started to walk close to us. "RUN!" Marty shouted, but it was to late. I remembered the name, Star. So...before I could run from Star, she pulled me by the foot, with me falling on my right cheek on the cold, hard ground. I looked up, and she store at me, her eyes glowing yellow. It reached a hand on my arm, and held it. I tried to pull away, but the force was too strong. Laying her other hand on it after a 5-minute pause, she started to pull. One hand held down, while the other pulled. I arm came clean off. She shoved it in her metal mouth, chewed it, and devoured it. "Chewwwy," she said, "But I want more-more-more." She was starting to glitch out, and then looked down at me. "Youuu......ouuuu.--//so tassssty!" I screamed. Looking back, Marty was held by Oscar. But was freed. But something horrific happened. A massive group of animatronics gathered around me, all their eyes glowing, but one. It appeared to be a bat. They all pulled out sharp claws. "LET'S EAT YUM YUMS!" said Star. They then dug into the buffet. It's me, Marty. To find a hollowed out skeleton in your basement, one of a friend, hughhh. Her remains were devoured. They were destroyed. If they weren't, they'd need a donation of food. And, one is still left. It's Foxina. Every month, we'll donate a body to her in the basement. If we destroyed her, the souls would kill all of us. If you feel like it, donate your body or the body of a dead relative, friend, or whoever to us. I get chills just asking. But...we all should live. We don't all need to perish. The curse...will never end. Never. Category:Stories Category:SpringThing's Pages